


What Do You Fear?

by EarthsSassiestHeroes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthsSassiestHeroes/pseuds/EarthsSassiestHeroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during The Avengers. Loki tries to get into Bruce's head with the intention of releasing The Hulk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Fear?

Bruce looked up from his work to see Loki being lead down the hall by a group of heavily armed S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments and as the contact broke Bruce felt a cold sharp pain between his eyes. He had thought nothing of it until almost an hour later. Tony had just gone off to piss off Fury or something to that effect.   
“Hello Dr. Banner,” Came a whispered voice in his ear, cold breath ghosting over his neck. He turned and no one was there.   
“What the hell,” Bruce muttered to himself before resuming his work.   
Five minutes later he felt the sensation of cold fingers gently tracing up his spine. “Do you fear losing control because you will bring harm or because you will enjoy it?” came the same voice again. Bruce shuttered arching his back. He screwed his eyes shut tightly. Taking a series of deep breaths he began chanting one of the countless mantras he had learned in his quest to control Him.   
“Dare I say I think you might just enjoy giving up a bit of control.” With those words an icy tongue gently licked the sensitive spot behind his ear. Bruce doubled down on his efforts to maintain his heart rate and breathing.   
“You act as though you find these advances unpleasant Dr. Banner. May I call you Bruce?” Bruce opened his eyes to find himself face to face with Loki’s ice blue eyes.   
“I know enough about you to know this is just an illusion,” Bruce whispered, worried that what was surely a very large group of agents monitoring the lab wouldn’t notice.   
“But is perception not reality my dear Bruce?” Loki said breathily as he rested a hand gently on the nape of Bruce’s neck. His cold touch electric on the hot flushed skin.   
“I know what you’re trying to do...” Bruce said trying to repress a small gasp as Loki moved his fingers to gently run through the back of his hair.   
“And what that might be?” Loki questioned a sly smile working across his lips.   
“You want to bring Him out,” Bruce spat quietly.   
“Perhaps I only long to taste these lips,” Loki said as he pulled Bruce in for a kiss. The coldness of Loki’s lips only served to make Bruce’s feel all the more flushed with fire. He closed his eyes letting himself relax into it. Thoughts flashed through on the backs of his eye lids. Loki kissing a trail down his body. Those blue eyes looking up at him as Loki took Bruce in his mouth. The sounds their bodies would make entwined in the most primal of needs. The sound of Loki surrendering himself to Bruce. Whimpering his name.   
“Enough!” Bruce screamed as he pushed against Loki’s chest. When he opened his eyes he was alone.   
“Everything OK Dr. Banner?” Steve’s voice came from the doorway. A confused look spread across his face.  
“I’m fine Captain,” Bruce said quickly trying to busy himself with work.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an Anon on my Tumblr, I don't personally ship Loki with anyone but this was fun to write!


End file.
